Deception
by eclipsethegum
Summary: Lily and Dumbledore are not good people to James. This cause him to turn to someone else for help. Just who is this person and what will be their relationship with James be.


**Deception**

-J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter despite how many wished they did. This with contain A LOT of lemon and mpreg. Please vote on my polls on my profile. PLEASE NO FLAMES. If this is not your type of fic because of sex between two males please skip to chapter two for the summary and please continue to read this for other warnings on profanities. Thank you.

This will be the fic that will have the winner of who Harry should end up with. It will show at a later time, so read and be suprissed.

Hphphphp is the new pov or time.

**CHAPTER 1**

"You useless prat! All you are ever wanted for is your wallet and most can't even stand around you for that! How can you screw this up of all things?" The red-haired women spat on the messy black-haired man.

The man curled submissively at the feet of his girlfriend. At one point having Lily Evans as his girlfriend would have been a cherished thing. However that changed his fifth year when Dumbledore thought the progress of his relationship with her was going to slow. With much persuasion Lily finally became his girlfriend, but by no means was she nice about it. When no one, that us except Dumbledore, was around she would treat him viciously, inhuman almost.

"Albus told you by the end of this month you were supposed to have proposed to me in front of everyone!" She kicked me to get her point across.

"Why can't you ever do what you're told Potter? Is it so hard to have a picnic with our friends and BLOODY PROPOSE TO ME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF RUBISH?" This time using her wand to perform crucio.

"Ah so that is the important reason you requested my presence. Mr. James Potter is being difficult with… his duties to the light. You know the reason why this marriage must take place don't you? No proper wizard would have a child out of wedlock, and with all this anti-muggle stuff the best solution is to have a pureblood like yourself marry a muggleborn and to show that is the only way for our kind to survive. So tell me why?" Albus Dumbledore stopped, taking out his wand with a malicious look in his eyes,"Why must you disobey?"

A wave of pain was sent through my already battered body. My body twitched wildly once my tormentor ceased his actions. He rued the day that he had his first thought that trusting the Headmaster was a good idea. This aged man that clearly slept with his girlfriend was to blame for his hardships. All he ever wanted was for this pain to stop.

"Tomorrow… at… Hogsmead...I… promise," I said panting every word from my bleeding lips.

"Good," the old man smiled before performing crucio once more on his body.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hphphphphphphphphphp

"My lord, where is it you wanted to attack tomorrow?" A blond haired man with steel grey eyes asked.

"Hogsmead," hissed the man with his mask covering his face sitting on the throne.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hphphphphphphphphphp

"My dear friends, I have gathered you here today to make an announcement to all of my dearest and closest, except Sirius who has been off in Nigeria for the last week and won't come back until next week," he looked over at the red demon who nodded her head to egg him forward, "I have proposed to my… Lily."

He found it greatly difficult to say that when he really wanted to say tormentor, torturer, forced girlfriend, soon to be rapist. He was thankful she had not taken his virginity, or worse had the headmaster take it. He shuddered at the thought. A nightmare indeed. He watched as people walked up to congratulate him before all hell let loose. Everyone started to apperate away, that is except Frank, Alice, and Remus. I stood frozen as dozens of Deatheaters came our way. This could be it, my freedom, release, utopia.

"We have to leave. We haven't got a chance without back up, besides everyone has left."

They nodded in agreement instantly apperating away, not knowing that I had stayed behind, not to stop them, but in hopes of death. I was hit with a spell in a matter of moments and my vision blurred to black.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hphphphphphphphphphp

I awoke on a bed much too large to be my own. The room was covered in green. That was odd. Where were the Deatheaters that were supposed to have killed me?

"Wondering why you are not dead? It is because we could gain knowledge from what was held in your mind, and knowledge we did find. Seems like I am no longer the only person to truly see firsthand the real Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" I shivered as the handsome man with dark hair and eyes stared. "Who are you?"

"You and I both know Albus only fights for power and anything else that can increase said power. As for whom I am. My given name is Tom Marvalo Riddle, but you know me as Lord Voldemort."

My blood chilled. This was the Dark Lord. Number one evil man. The wizard who he and all his friends were fighting against. I know this and it scared me, but I wasn't afraid of him. Said Dark Lord leaned in and stroked my cheek with grace. My face felt as though it was lit on fire.

"Why have you not asked why you are on my bed instead of the cold hard floor of a dungeon? The abuse Dumbledore has put you through does not entitle you to comfort. Besides I have seen everything that has ever been seen or heard by you," the man, Tom, er well, Voldemort, hissed.

"Why?" I absently questioned.

"You interest me in ways no one else has been able to. I want your heart, body, mind, and soul," Tom said plainly, leaning in closer to my face.

LEMON

Tom leaned in closer until his lips rested on mine. At first it was gentle and slow but it quickly became passionate and hungry, both of us needing the other more. I started to drag him on top of me as his hands began to caress my body.

"Uhhhhhhhh…." I moaned as he placed a trail of kisses down my neck.

I wanted more. I needed more. I needed him in me. His body to become connected to mine in bliss.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as he licked my nipples.

Tom sucked and nibbled greatly enjoying my sounds of pleasure. He looked up at me engulfing my mouth. His hand took over the work on his nipples one slowly dipping to unfasten his pants. His hand ghosted over his member and mockingly grazed it. His other hand stripping us of our clothes.

"Please… Take me."

"Now now. I need to prepare you first," Voldemort laughed violently shoving a digit in my arse.

"Oh yes!" I screamed at the painful pleasure.

It felt like hours as he got me used to his fingers. Adding more and more of his fingers until four were twisting and scissoring me. I was slowly losing my mind to the ecstasy. Without warning his fingers with drew. There was a muttering and I felt my whole slicken then something long, hard, and hot push its' way inside my willing body. He roughly slammed our bodies together hitting a spot within me that made me see white. Without mercy he hit the same spot every thrust. My head was in a haze after coming three times while my lover was yet to come once.

"Oh you are so tight… Want to come… Need to come…" The man above me panted as I made unidentifiable gurgles of pleasure.

He shot his load with one final thrust of his hips just as I came for my fourth time. My body drank his seed in greedily.

LEMON OVER

"That… was… brilliant…" I panted worn Tom just nodding his head in agreement.

"You do realize we have to go over some things, that is after I come back from my meeting. After all I can't just keep you here forever, you would find a way out I presume, and I can't just let you go. Besides I would like what happened just now to happen many more times."

It was my turn to nod my head in understanding of the situation.

"I understand. I won't leave this room until you get back," I said with a feeling of belonging and want washing over me.

"Good. I shall send my best warrior to ensure no one decides to observe my quarters while I am gone,"

The Dark Lord dressed in fresh black wizarding robes and left with them billowing behind him. This would be a day that James doubted even the charm Obliviate could make him forget.


End file.
